


reunion

by svedone



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, bobby is my number 1, how the reunion should've been, i'm in too deep lads, this is pretty much a shameless self insert lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svedone/pseuds/svedone
Summary: you’re grinning, hard, because he’s finally here in front of you. the entirety of casa amor was almost painful for you; you had tried to let loose and have fun, but most of the mini-vacation was spent thinking about bobby and how much you missed him. it had been a while since you’d felt like this for someone, and you’d certainly never fallen for someone after just two weeks. but the way bobby made you feel—light and airy yet so special and cared for at the same time—had made you fall hard.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so obsessed with this game it's unreal. so tired of this being the hope show instead of being about the mc lmfao, i just wanna be with bobby, not deal with everyone else's petty drama. this fic is how i cope with my mc being made into boo boo the fool
> 
> i took some liberties with the in-game dialogue as well as the show's rules--technically the islanders aren't allowed to be naked in front of each other on the show because the villa is considered "public space" but the game doesn't really abide by that so i won't either lol

“…single and ready to mingle!”

you’re grinning, hard, because he’s finally here in front of you. the entirety of casa amor was almost painful for you; you had tried to let loose and have fun, but most of the mini-vacation was spent thinking about bobby and how much you _missed _him. it had been a while since you’d felt like this for someone, and you’d certainly never fallen for someone after just two weeks. but the way bobby made you feel—light and airy yet so special and cared for at the same time—had made you fall hard.

“and i guess i’m not the only one,” he continues, his face flushing from the way you’re smiling at him. a grin grows on his face to match your own. “looking gorgeous as always.”

you bite your lip to stifle a laugh. “thanks babe,” you reply, fighting hard to keep the excitement out of your voice so you didn’t look completely whipped for this boy. “not looking too bad yourself.”

bobby finally tears his gaze away from you to look at marisol. “oh, hello there,” he says once he spots graham. he seems taken aback, like he had expected marisol to stick in order to keep him from being single and vulnerable. you keep your eyes on him, soaking in the fact that you were finally together, at least in some sense of the word. sure, you’d have to wait until the next recoupling to really be with him again, but this was enough…for now.

throughout his exchange with marisol and graham, bobby’s gaze continues to flicker to yours, like he’d rather just sit next to you and forget the rest of this stick or switch ceremony. his eyes stay trained on yours when he says, “don’t worry about it. i’ll figure something out.” his eyebrows raise at this as he waits for your response. he’s doing his best to be nonchalant, you think.

“i knew you’d stick,” you say softly. he had told you early on that loyalty was important to him, so you had assumed he would stick, not only for marisol but for you, too, to show you that he was serious about you.

his trademark smile returns, the dimple in his cheek making your chest tighten as you remember how much you’ve missed all of his little mannerisms and quirks. “you know me, i couldn’t be any stickier if you rolled me in jam. i figured i owed it to you.” despite how casual he’s trying to be, you can tell that he had missed you too, and it makes your heart swell. over the course of your time in the villa, you had learned to read between the lines of bobby’s banter to find the affection he wanted to give you but didn’t know how. he’s told you before that he finds it hard to be vulnerable, that most girls only saw him as a friend, and you hoped he knew how special he made you feel regardless.

bobby finally sits down and makes a nervous comment to ibrahim about the rest of the stick or switch ceremony. chelsea leans over to you as it continues. “are you worried about lucas?”

you take a moment to consider. there had to be a reason why he’s been left to come in last—probably more drama, if you had to guess. you search yourself, imagining how you would feel if lucas walked in with someone else. “honestly, chels? i don’t give a damn what he does.”

she looks surprised for a moment, but a coy smile quickly forms on her face. “good for you, babes. you don’t need no man! and if he walks in with a weather reporter, then it’s his loss. you’re, like, a straight-up ten,” she whispers back. you shrug, choosing to neither agree nor disagree with her. you didn’t care about what lucas did, even if it left you single. you had already found what you were looking for here. your mind briefly drifted back to your tender goodbye with bobby before you had left for casa amor and the vulnerable look in his eyes when he told you that if you left, he would walk out right after you. it was the same look he gives you in the rare moments he lets down his carefully constructed walls of humor to tell you how he feels.

you barely snap back to reality in time to see lucas walk back in, the girl he had been kissing in the video in tow. she definitely was pretty, and seeing her in person only confirmed that. you had been right about one thing, though; seeing lucas’s disloyalty makes you feel nothing.

after she introduces herself, all eyes were on you. lucas is looking at you with a slightly guilty expression, but all you do is shrug. “it’s nice to meet you. thanks for keeping our boys company while we were away.” you truly hadn’t meant for your remark to come across so bitchy, but graham lets out a low whistle at your response, and lottie simply smirks.

“no problem,” blake responds. you can tell she’s surprised at how nonplussed you are at her arrival, but again, you truly couldn’t care less. hopefully blake and shannon are a good addition to the girls, even if there was some drama that would have to be sorted through before that. plus, maybe lucas and ibrahim had found what they were looking for.

“so…what now?” priya says. she still seems a bit pissed off at her poor reception from noah.

you shrug and stand. “go to bed, i guess?” the other islanders nod and murmur in agreement before shuffling off toward the villa. some of the girls mingle with blake and shannon, but lottie maintains her usual stand-offish attitude. the boys, however, have already assimilated elijah and graham into the squad. you wonder briefly if bobby and ibrahim are already coming up with new words to mess with them.

stretching, you linger by the firepit, sizing up your sleeping options. obviously, there weren’t enough beds for those left single and all of the couples, so you figured you’d be camping out on one of the daybeds like you had done on the second night. bobby glances back at you right before he heads into the villa with the other boys, and when he notices you’ve stayed behind, he doubles back toward you.

“hey,” he smiles once he reaches you. “what are you doing out here all alone?”

you place your hand on his bicep and gently squeeze, almost as if you were checking to make sure he was real, that this wasn’t another dream. you start to walk toward the villa with him. “just figuring out where i’m going to sleep tonight. probably one of the daybeds, i think.”

bobby stops in his tracks. it’s clear he hadn’t thought about the fact that he was single and booted out of his bed. “aw, man,” he whines once he catches up to you. “how am i supposed to get my beauty rest now? i can’t lose my place as the villa’s most attractive man.”

“i don’t think a few nights on the couch or the daybed could change that,” you giggle. your hand finds his as you walk, and you’re relieved when he immediately laces his fingers with yours. “i’m sure we can figure something out.” he hums in agreement, swinging your arm contentedly.

right as you reach the door to the villa, he stops. “although, before we sleep, we should probably have that chat i talked about before you left.”

you nod. “probably not out here though, i think they’re about to turn the lights out. probably wouldn’t be best to talk in pitch black. i’m dead tired, so i’d probably fall asleep.” right on cue, the fairy lights that crisscross over the villa shut off, plunging the outside in darkness save for the dim light in the kitchen. both of you head inside at that.

“living room, maybe?” bobby says. a moment later, lottie and gary come out of the bedroom carrying blankets and pillows, effectively staking their claim on the couches. “guess not.”

you mentally run through all of the places you could talk alone. the bathroom and dressing room were probably out, since people would be in there getting ready for bed for a while. the rooftop terrace was a maybe, but since it was connected to the dressing room, anyone changing for the night would be able to hear you.

your eyes land on a closet door in the back corner of the villa. it was far from perfect, but you guessed that there was probably a light in there. plus, it would give you the privacy that you both needed—from the other islanders and potentially the cameras. “hey, what about there?” you ask him, pointing to the closet.

“ooh, i like it. come on, then.” he leads you over to the door and glances around to check that the coast is clear before opening it and ushering you inside. the closet has a few miscellaneous cleaning supplies but is otherwise empty.

“so.”

“so,” bobby repeats, turning to you after making sure the door is shut and turning the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling on. “this kind of turned out okay for us. i mean, we could be dumped, but since we’re both single now, we can just get together at the next recoupling. if you want to, that is.”

“of course i want to, bobby.” you’re a little incredulous that he even considered you would want to recouple with someone else. “there is no one that could walk through the door that could turn my head.”

his face flushes a little at that. “not even, like, chris hemsworth or something?”

you pretend to take a moment to consider and laugh at his immediate offended gasp. “no, you goof,” you say as you lightly punch his shoulder. “i spent the entirety of casa amor wishing i was here with you,” you continue in a more serious tone. “i don’t want to put any pressure on you or anything, but you’re it for me, babe.”

bobby has that vulnerable look in his eyes again, and it hits you that he truly did miss you as much as you missed him. moving closer to you, he tucks a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “i feel the same. and you could never put pressure on me, that’s one of the things i love about us.”

your heart swells for the second time that night at that. “i know, i just get a little worried when we talk about the future that i’m being too serious. i know that you said you liked no pressure.”

he smiles and shakes his head. “babe, that’s not what i mean when i say there’s no pressure with you. it’s like…” he trails off. you can tell that he’s struggling to figure out how to put what he’s thinking into words. it warms your heart to know that even though bobby has a hard time talking about how he feels, he always tries for you, so you can always understand where his head’s at. “there’s no pressure for me to change, do you know what i mean?”

“i think so,” you say, nodding slowly.

“like, i don’t have to worry about being someone i’m not to be with you. you like me for me, even when you found out that i turned on a clap-on light with a fart.” you laugh, remembering when you first read that secret when chelsea had stolen the envelopes from the challenge.

“that was pretty funny.”

“i know, right? i am a little proud of myself. i’ve got strong bowels.” he pats his stomach, as if to show off.

you scrunch your nose up in disgust and bobby cracks up at your reaction. “alright, i take it back, you’re gross.” you start to laugh with him. “but hey, i feel the same.”

“thanks. it’s nice to know that you agree with my bowels.”

“why did i ever couple up with you again?”

“because you love my wit. my jokes are pure class and you know it.” he strikes a pose for you, which has you laughing even harder than before. bobby looks incredibly proud of himself, like he was worried that being away from each other for a few days would change your relationship. spoiler alert: it hadn’t.

you wipe the tear that had formed in your eye from laughing so hard and then place your hand on the back of his neck. “just shut up and kiss me already, you dork.”

“your wish is my command,” he smiles, moving closer to you. he nuzzles your face a little bit, and a short whine involuntary sounds in the back of your throat.

“you are such a tease,” you whisper. bobby smiles even wider before finally kissing you, effectively preventing you from complaining anymore.

his lips are somehow softer than you remember, and you almost want to cry at how tender and gentle he’s kissing you. his hand traces your figure before resting on your hip, using it as leverage to bring your bodies closer. bobby’s other hand slowly runs through your hair, and you almost shiver at how good it feels. kissing him just feels so _right_, like you had finally found the missing piece to your jigsaw puzzle, and this is what it felt like to put it in and look proudly at the finished product.

he shuffles forward until your back touches the wall before swiping his tongue across your bottom lip. you happily open your mouth in response, almost shuddering at the feeling of his tongue on yours. he grips your ass and you gasp before briefly pulling away from his mouth. “someone’s a little excited.” you can feel him hardening against you, and you clench your thighs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure growing between them.

“can you blame me? you’re absolutely gorgeous,” bobby murmurs, dipping down to press open-mouthed kisses against your jaw and neck. “i missed you so, so much.”

“you don’t have a condom, do you?” he looks back up at you and smirks as he pulls one out from his pocket. “wow, you’re very prepared.”

he resumes kissing your neck. “like i said, i really missed you,” he says into your skin. “was hoping maybe we’d get a chance to do this.” he pauses to suck the side of your neck and you gasp, both at the feeling and at the thought of bobby wanting to leave a hickey to make sure everyone knew you were his. “can i take this off?” he tugs on your dress and you nod. “need to hear you say it, babe.”

“yes, please,” you all but whimper. he looks up at you and gives you a cheeky grin, proud that he was the reason you were acting so needy. he slides your dress off gently and starts to run his hands over your now exposed skin. “hey, i can’t be the only one naked. that’s not how sex works.”

you start to unbutton his shirt as he says, “wow, i didn’t know that. i thought sex was just me staring at you for a bit and then leaving.”

“yeah, that was just creepy, not funny.” you finally get the last button and untuck his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders.

the pads of his fingers graze over your nipples, and that slight touch sends small, pleasurable waves through your body that end between your legs. he brings his mouth back to yours and kisses you, more urgently than he was before. “well, you can’t expect every joke to land, that’s just unrealistic,” he reasons between kisses. “look, if you make all the jokes you can, some of them are bound to stick.”

you begin to reply but he kisses you again, muffling whatever comeback you were going to muster up. it always amazes you that bobby’s able to banter with you so well during times like this; you’re already starting to get lightheaded from pleasure, and your ability to think straight was diminishing as a result.

his fingers purposefully move over your nipples now, and you moan softly into his mouth. your body moves into his touch, hips rocking against his in order to get some sort of relief through friction. “gotta stay quiet,” bobby mumbles, more focused on rolling the bud of your nipple between his fingers. his mouth quickly replaces them, and it takes all of your willpower to do what he says and not make a sound at how good he’s making you feel. in the back of your head, you know that everyone’s probably wondering where you both are, and that you should be getting back soon, but there was truly nowhere you’d rather be than with bobby—even if that meant being in a dusty supply closet.

you place your hand on his shoulder and marvel at how good he looks with your fingers splayed against his skin. “so good, bobby,” you say breathlessly. “you make me feel so good.” you know your praise is just going to feed his ego, but you find that you don’t mind much in the moment.

his free hand moves down your torso, his fingers slightly tickling your stomach before stopping just above your underwear. “still good?” you nod and this time, he doesn’t make you say it out loud. “good, just checking.” his fingers finally dip below the fabric of your panties and delve into your slit, making your hips jerk in response. “wow,” he says, drawing his hand back out to look at the wetness that had already accumulated on his fingers. “and you said i was the excited one.”

your face heats up. “yeah, well…i missed you a lot too, you know.”

“i’m glad we had this chat, then. good to see where your head’s at. is it still in the same place?” he returns his fingers and slowly strokes your clit as he asks this.

you breathe in sharply, knees shaking from pleasure. “yeah, yours?” you manage to reply.

“hm, where do you want my head to be?” he’s being cheeky now, which would annoy you if it wasn’t so endearing. it was so incredible to you how multi-faceted he was; sometimes he was the class clown, other times he was vulnerable and serious, and times like now he was a little cocky and confident. they all came together almost seamlessly, though, to make up the man you had fallen so hard for.

“honestly? between my thighs would be nice.” bobby smiles hard at this before dropping to his knees to slide your underwear down. you remember the last time he had done this, one night in the communal bedroom, and how hard it had been to keep quiet. you had asked him how he was so good at it, and he had simply responded that he knew how to pay attention to body language. in that regard, bobby was probably more skilled than marisol.

he hooks one of your legs over his shoulder and starts kissing your thighs. his cocky façade is starting to crack—his kisses are less measured and controlled, like he wants nothing more to give you what you ask but still wants to maintain some semblance of control. “you know, you could say please.”

“oh my god, bobby, you are such a—” he finally, _finally _lays his tongue flat against your clit and slowly licks upward, causing you to shudder and loll your head back against the wall. one of your hands tangles in his dreads, and the other you bring to your mouth to muffle any sounds you make.

bobby looks up at you, hazel eyes full of admiration and pride. “am i still a tease?” he asks against your cunt. you can barely hear it, partly because your head is swimming and because he hasn’t stopped moving his tongue. you feel one of his hands lazily trace up your thigh, and moments later a slender finger slides inside you, curling gently on the end and pushing pressure up toward your clit. soon he adds another finger and you groan against the hand you’ve placed over your mouth. bobby hums, taking this as your answer to his previous question. your toes are curling from how good his mouth and hands are making you feel.

“i’m—i’m so close, bobby,” you choke, words catching in your throat from how hard you’re trying to stifle your own moans. you're almost surprised at how little time it took you to be close to orgasm, but you really had missed him a lot. he doesn’t stop until you push his head back. “i don’t…i want to…”

“use your words, babe.” you roll your eyes and try to collect your thoughts, which is hard to do as his fingers continue to move inside you.

“i want to come with you inside me,” you say softly, hoping that you’re not being too forward.

bobby groans involuntarily and his eyes flutter shut. “holy shit,” he breathes. “that’s fucking hot.” he quickly stands up and you attempt to unbuckle his belt with shaking hands. after a few tries, you finally succeed, and as you throw the belt to the ground he undoes his shorts and tries to kick them and his boxers off. they get caught around his ankles, though, and as he tries to shake them off he almost falls over.

“smooth.” he finally manages to shake them off, and you start to pump him slowly, relishing at how his body reacts to your touch.

“like butter,” bobby quips. he shoos your hand away so he can roll on the condom. for a moment, both of you stand there, trying to figure out how exactly this was going to happen—until he grabs the back of your thighs and hoists you up against the wall. his lean arms are clearly straining to hold you up, but unless you wanted to lay on the dusty closet floor, this would have to do.

after he fixes his grip on your body, adjusting his hands to your ass, bobby finally pushes inside you with little resistance. both of you are slick with sweat, but he maintains his hold on you as he starts to slowly move his hips. his forehead drops to rest in the crook of your neck, and he bites your skin lightly to muffle the groan that leaves the back of his throat. your hands find his hair again, and you start to babble mindlessly from the pleasure. “missed this so much, missed being with you,” you mumble as bobby’s hips start to snap into yours even quicker. he starts to suck on the skin joining your neck and shoulder, tongue darting out to ease the harshness of his teeth as he moans into your skin again. “so close, please don’t stop.”

he pulls back from your neck to sloppily kiss your ear. “i wouldn’t dream of it.” he pauses to readjust you in his arms, and when he starts moving again, he’s suddenly at a perfect angle inside of you.

“oh, fuck,” you breathe through clenched teeth. “i’m—i’m gonna—_bobby—_” just like that, your body arches in his arms as fireworks course through your body. your eyes are squeezed shut and you miss the way he’s looking in wonder at how your body moves because of him. his thrusts grow erratic, guiding you through your high as he chases his own. a few moments after your orgasm finishes, his hips still, and he lets out a quiet groan between the kisses he’s pressing against your skin.

he gently lets you down, and you lean against the wall to catch your breath. bobby moves to pick his clothes up, but his knees buckle slightly. you laugh as he braces himself against the adjacent wall. “ha, isn’t the girl supposed to be the one who can’t walk after?”

“har-har,” is all he says in response. you look at him, gaze full of care and admiration, and you can’t help but smile when he looks back at you the same. you finally move from the wall to collect your clothes, but your legs immediately wobble and you have to brace yourself like bobby did. he starts to laugh, and soon both of you are clutching each other and shaking with laughter.

“god, i missed this,” you say, wiping a tear that had formed in the corner of your eye. “i missed you.”

bobby places a gentle hand on your cheek. “i know. i’m hard to forget.”

you playfully roll your eyes and start to put your clothes on slowly. “you really know how to make a girl feel special.”

“that’s me. captain b. smooth, at your service.”

by the time you leave the closet, everyone seems to be asleep. lottie and gary are laying down and chatting quietly on the sofas, but they don’t seem to notice as you and bobby quietly walk to the bathroom. you catch him looking softly at you in the mirror as you brush your teeth, so you give him a toothpaste-full smile. his eyes crinkle happily at the edges, and your stomach flutters. you can see the two hickeys he left blooming on the skin of your neck, and normally you’d be embarrassed, but now you wanted the whole villa to know that you were taken.

you finally make your way outside to the daybeds to sleep. as you settle into the blankets, bobby spooning you and nuzzling into the back of your neck, his phone goes off. “wonder what that is,” you mumble sleepily, the exhaustion from your earlier activities finally hitting you.

bobby sits up a little to look and chuckles. “it’s a warning for us going into the closet. apparently that’s not allowed.” he tosses his phone to the ground and lays back down, throwing a hand over your waist to bring you close.

“that’s too bad. guess we’ll have to go back to doing it in the shower.”

bobby snorts at that but doesn’t comment further, instead snuggling closer to your body. you exhale contentedly and allow yourself to slowly sink into sleep. “hey,” he murmurs into your hair just before you fall asleep.

“hm?”

“i did miss you. and i meant what i said before you left.” you’re both silent for a moment until he continues. “if you left the villa, i would walk out right after you.”

your heart swells for the third time that night, and you sleepily smile and hug the arm strewn across your waist. “i would do the same for you. but hopefully we can make it to the end.”

he hums, and you finally succumb to sleep, happy that no matter what happens next, you knew you’d have bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated! i would also love to yell about my feelings for bobby with people lmfao so feel free to comment if you're in deep like i am


End file.
